


What's in a Name?

by bookchan



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Thorne and Amanda Clarke reflect on switching names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedd/gifts).



Will the Real Emily Thorne Please stand up?

When I became Amanda Clarke, I became Somebody. I wasn’t Emily Thorne anymore. That poor girl molested and abused by her foster family until she went crazy. I hated being that Emily and the pity that went along with it. The fear was kinda nice, but when Amanda gave me 500 grand to take her place I took it and ran. I figured the hatred Amanda faced was way better than the pity I faced. Besides 500G’s, I’d have to be even crazier than I am to turn down that much money for something I wanted to get rid of anyways. I do wonder about the money, where did she get it from? Maybe she fucked her dad’s stalker for it, he supposedly was a billionaire or something or maybe it was leftover money her Dad laundered for the terrorists. Dirty or clean, I figured that that money was going to get me places.

Yeah, not so much. The problem was, 500 Grand gets run through really fast when you have to buy people to party with and there were some places I just couldn’t get into for the amount of money I had cause I wasn’t the right sort. Amanda wasn’t joking when she said people hated her simply because of who her father was. If I wanted to have a good time and lose myself in the crowd at a party, well that need money and the money went fast. I tried drugs, but they didn’t help me. The money lasted almost year and considering the way I threw it around, I‘m shocked it lasted that long. I tried finding her, my other half again after that. She could keep my name I didn‘t miss it, but I either needed more money or a new name myself to because being Amanda without money to make it palatable wasn‘t fun.

While I was trying to figure out how to find Amanda, or Emily now since she was using my name I threw one last party on the last of my credit. I grabbed the opportunity during it to take someone else’s name. Kara Wilkins, I don’t remember much about her, other than she gave me her name right before she took a header off the yacht we were partying on into the sea. No one else was around and she was just another nameless party circuit girl so she never got reported dead or missing and now I’m Kara Wilkins. I fell into stripping after that because Kara Wilkins didn’t learn anything from Juvie and dancing around a pole doesn’t require skills I never got to learn. Sadly a lot of the lessons I learned before Juvie have been helpful in this life.

I’ve been keeping my promise and I’m still somebody, still Amanda even with a new name on top. Occasionally I get various intrepid reporter types finding me to get the story on Amanda Clarke. They generally like the story they find once they pay me enough. David Clarke’s daughter being a stripper strikes people as justice for betraying his country. Where the “real” Amanda is, I don’t know, but I’m still looking. This life is missing something and I want it all.

 

Amanda, Amanda Does the caged bird sing?

When Emily took her check from me in that dingy hotel room and agreed to take my name, I didn’t feel any sense of relief the way I thought I would. My plan for revenge wouldn’t work if everyone knew who I was, Amanda Clarke, the traitor David Clarke’s daughter, but it was my name. My name, not Emily’s. It was the name my parents carefully picked out for me and the name that Jack and Sam knew. It was a name with shape and heft to it and I didn‘t want to give it up. For Revenge, to get the justice for my father that he couldn’t get for himself? For him, I could give up the name Amanda Clarke to the one who caused so many problems for me in Juvie. For him, I could give her another chance and well, if she fucked it up too badly I could just destroy her again. This time by showing her that a name is just a name instead of taking over her position as number one in Juvie that meant so much to her.

At first it was weird being addressed as Emily Thorne and I kept looking over my shoulder expecting to be attacked, but after a bit it felt like just another change of clothing. Another character put on to accomplish some part of the mission. The one bonus of the new costume was that when people called for me, for Emily, I didn’t see that hatred on their faces when they put me and my father together and got three. That hatred had helped keep me focused on Revenge, but it was a horrible feeling and I knew that my father had done nothing to deserve it and neither had I.

People believed my father to be guilty and since I was his daughter I was just as guilty . Under that assumption, the money from Nolan’s company didn’t help as much as I thought it would at first. I guess most people thought that it was money from treason and that it should have been confiscated by the government. I’m sure the government tried, but Nolan’s strange in a good way and he seems to have hidden it in someway so the IRS didn’t know it existed or rather they knew it existed but it was protected and my name was nowhere attached to it. Nolan and the other contacts my father knew have been invaluable. I don’t get why he didn’t use them to get out himself and take his own revenge. Maybe that was his plan at first and then he got sick and wasn‘t able to before he died. I will take down everyone involved for him. It’ll be my last gift to him considering I didn’t, couldn’t believe in him for so long. Between my money and Emily’s name, the Grayson's are on their way out and I'm about to take over the Hampton’s.


End file.
